


The Right Moves

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Drabble. Dean hadn't intended for Sam's prom to end badly - in fact he wanted Sam's moves to be smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Moves

Before Sam’s prom Dean went looking for a hooker.

 

It took time, street corners and clubs to find her.

 

“Hey darlin’, ” Dean drawled, because she was perfect, aging and faded from her former glory of nights on the arms of wealthy men.

 

She licked her lips, named her price and Dean brought her to Sammy, in a motel that matched her shabby glamor.

 

She taught them to dance and smiled when Sam led his brother in a passable rumba. Later, Sam cussed when Dean insisted they practice together.

 

Sometimes, when they’re alone, they still dance. Sam leads and Dean follows.

**Author's Note:**

> RL and Christmas have been conspiring to keep me from my keyboard and it sucks. I haven't even had time to read much so I have been admiring various authors drabbles. Ever since I discovered that a drabble is exactly 100 words I have been trying to get my head around HOW? How do they do it, and so well? The hardest thing I find to write is short, and since that would seem the most appropriate type of writing to practise right now I decided to have a go.  
> I'm not sure what is with A03 and wordcount because I have double checked and this is 100 words ... even if it is insisting otherwise!


End file.
